


Drift compatible

by Spacecatlady



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, F/M, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mutual Pining, The Drift (Pacific Rim), the pacific rim au no one needed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27090073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecatlady/pseuds/Spacecatlady
Summary: This fic will examine a few versions of a Pacific Rim AU where paladins who piloted the same lions in the show are Jaeger copilots.Part I: Lance/Keith with previous Keith/ShiroPart II: Lance/Allura with previous Keith/ShiroPart III: Keith/Shiro - sort of a prequel to the others
Relationships: Allura/Lance (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 10





	Drift compatible

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've ever posted and it is totally un-beta'd. Be gentle with me.

Part I - Chapter 1: They Were Roommates

Keith couldn’t believe he had agreed to this. There was no way he would ever be drift compatible with  _ Lance McClain _ of all people. They had been rivals all through training at the Garrison. Lance was everything Keith wasn’t. Yeah, maybe he was a decent pilot, but besides that he was just so… LOUD. Everything about him was over the top. Keith didn’t think the guy took anything seriously, which was a bit troubling, since the world was in the middle of a LITERAL ALIEN INVASION.

But here he was, back in a dorm at the Shatterdome, because he just could not say no to Shiro. Keith had sworn that he would never pilot a jaeger again after Shiro’s injury. He honestly just didn’t trust anyone besides Shiro to be in his head. Keith had had a rough childhood, and he didn’t need just anyone sifting through those painful memories.

Keith flopped back on his bunk and sighed. It had been 3 years since he had last seen Lance. Maybe the guy had matured a bit. Keith snorted. Who was he kidding? He was sure that Lance was the same obnoxious loudmouth he’d always been. But none of that mattered. They would have to find a way to work together. The entire planet was depending on them. 

The world’s Jaeger fleet, once consisting of hundreds of mechs scattered across the continents, had been beaten back by the increasing frequency of Kaiju incursions. The Shatterdome was now the only base still in operation, and it’s three Jaegers (Black Avenger, Double Trouble, and Balmera Rising) were the only three left in the world. And to make it worse, according to Mr. Holt, the frequency of Kaiju attacks was increasing so quickly that they might soon have a double event - two Kaiju at once. Keith shivered. He didn’t want to think about what might happen on that day.

Just as Keith shut his eyes in an attempt to get some rest, he heard the door swoosh open.

“Hey roomie! Long time no see, huh?” Lance cried brightly as he swung his bag up onto the top bunk.

Keith sighed and sat up to look in the direction the voice had come from. And he froze. Lance was smiling at him from the door, looking more attractive than he had any right to. Keith swallowed and did his best to paste a scowl across his face. He hoped Lance couldn’t tell how fast his heart was beating. 

The last time Keith had seen Lance had been just after their graduation from the Garrison. Lance had been scowling at him, his thin, gangly arms crossed over his narrow chest, not even attempting to disguise his jealousy. They had just learned that Keith would be piloting Black Avenger with Shiro. Lance hadn’t gotten a Jaeger assignment. As the second ranked pilot in the class, he had been assigned to lead the fighter jet squadron that supported the Jaegers during battle. It was still a good position, but everyone in their class knew how badly Lance had wanted to be a Jaeger pilot.

But now, three years later, everything was different. Because of the severe losses the Jaeger program had sufferent, Black Avenger had been pulled out of mothballs for the first time since Shiro’s injury. And Lance had been pulled from the squadron to pilot it with Keith. There was no trace of the resentment or jealousy that had marred their last meeting. Lance was radiant, and on top of it, he was HOT. He had clearly grown into his limbs in the last three years they had been apart.

Keith swallowed again as he took in the sight, and then blushed when he realized he was checking Lance out. The other boy ( _ no he was a MAN now _ ) stood in the doorway. His shoulders were broad and tan, his arms muscular. Keith could even see his pecs ( _ don’t look!) _ peeking out of the wide armholes of the tank top Lance wore. His powerful tan legs were revealed by his obnoxiously short shorts. Leave it to Lance to report for duty looking like he had just spent the day at the beach.

Keith shook his head forcefully and sat up the rest of the way.  _ This is going to complicate things _ , he thought. Just what he needed. Of course he had to go and be attracted to this obnoxious loudmouth. He did a quick check to make sure his scowl was still in place.

“Hey,” he muttered.

“Glad to see you’re as cheery as usual,” Lance quipped. “You ready to hit the training room?”

\---

Lance turned to his bag and started digging for his standard issue PT sweats, hoping he had successfully disguised his nervousness. He wasn’t sure he would ever be prepared to be around Keith again, much less his roommate and co-pilot. 

All throughout their time at the Garrison, Lance had been attracted to the other boy, but Keith had made it painfully clear that not only was he not interested -- he seemed to actually hate Lance. Which was weird, because NO ONE hated Lance.

So, to mask the sting of rejection, Lance had done what he always does, hidden behind jokes and an over the top personality. He channeled his passion into their training, deciding that if he couldn’t have Keith, at least he could be as good as him -- maybe even better.

So, in a way, it was thanks to Keith that he had made it this far.

He had thought that he had finally gotten over his crush. He hadn’t seen Keith in years, not since Shiro was injured and he dropped out of the Jaeger program. He had even dated over the years, but never seriously. But seeing him now, lying on the bed in his room -  _ their _ room - it all came surging back.

If anything, Keth had gotten  _ more  _ attractive. He was taller, and his lean frame had definitely bulked up a bit. He still had that ridiculous haircut, but somehow it  _ worked _ . He also still apparently had an exclusively black wardrobe, Lance noted. He smirked. Some things never change.

Like apparently Keith’s dislike for him. He felt his heart drop in his chest as he took in the all too familiar scowl that Keith seemed to reserve specifically for him.

Lance sighed. This was going to be a bitch. He shook his head. He was an adult. He could handle this. He could stay professional. He’d just joke his way through it, like always.

Not wanting to just stand around awkwardly holding his sweats, he turned his back to Keith and started getting undressed.

He heard a small cough behind him, and then the sound of Keith getting up to change as well.

“I guess if you’re that eager to get your ass kicked..” 

Lance nearly choked. Had Keith made a joke? He’d never really been around the guy enough to get a feel for his personality in the Garrison. Keith had left right after every class and training session, not sticking around to chat and make friends.

“Hey now! We were the top two in our class back in the day. Don’t act like you’re that much better than me,” Lance shot back. 

Lance turned around. Keith was already done changing, and he was standing with his arms crossed, looking Lance up and down appraisingly like he was fitting him for his coffin.

“Okay, noodle arms, let’s see what you got..”

“Noodle arms?” Lance spluttered. “Oh, it is ON!” He spun on his heel and headed back out the door toward the training room.


End file.
